Let Me Touch You For Awhile
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: Legolas and Eowyn share a moment at Helm's Deep.


Let Me Touch You For Awhile  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Eowyn Disclaimer: None of this is mine. The world of Middle-Earth and its characters belong to the incredible JRR Tolkien. I'm only borrowing them for a little while. Author's Note: This is completely AU. I've only seen the movies and currently am halfway through reading The Fellowship of the Ring. If I get any details wrong, I do apologize.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf couldn't sleep. So much grief and worry weighed on his heart, and he knew he wouldn't find any rest that night. After tossing and turning on the hard stone ground of Helm's Deep, he sat up and looked around him. Men, women, and children huddled together for warmth all around him, and the sound of their even breathing and soft snoring echoed throughout the vast halls. He could even hear Gimli's loud rumble from a dark corner. Now fully awake, the elf stood up and began to make for the nearest doorway that led to the outside. Perhaps some fresh, cool air would do him good.  
  
Without making a sound, he crept out into the open walkway between the dark halls and the fortress wall that guarded them. He walked towards the fortress wall and peered up at the night sky. A soft, cool breeze lifted his blond hair as his blue eyes searched the skies. The stars shone brightly and promising, and they eased his heart a little. They reminded him of the peacefulness of home.  
  
So much had happened since the Fellowship had left the safety of Rivendell. They had lost Gandalf (only briefly, though) and Boromir along the way, and now Aragorn had left them as well. No. Legolas refused to believe that Aragorn was gone. His spirit was too strong. The loss did not feel as permanent as Boromir's had. The ranger couldn't be dead.  
  
Legolas was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the soft footfalls behind him. Cautiously, he turned to see the Lady Eowyn approaching him. She appeared to be lost in her own thoughts and didn't seem to notice the elf as she stepped out into the night air. Legolas stepped back into the shadows and watched the White Lady of Rohan as she moved towards the stone wall. Her hazel eyes seemed to reflect the sadness that Legolas was feeling, and her soft, blond hair fell in waves past her shoulders. Sensing her loneliness, the quiet elf crept out of his hiding place.  
  
"My lady?" he asked.  
  
Eowyn quickly turned upon hearing his voice. "My lord, I didn't realize someone else was out here." She backed towards the door. "Forgive me."  
  
"No, you don't have to go. I'm sorry I frightened you." Legolas bowed. "I needed some fresh air."  
  
Carefully, Eowyn moved closer to the tall elf and placed her small hands on the top of the rock wall. She smiled a little, even though it did not reach her eyes. "It seems I am not the only one."  
  
They both stood there in silence, looking out at the empty grass field before them. Neither one of them knew what they should say next. In fact, they had never really spoken before. Taking a chance, Legolas moved a little closer to Eowyn and let his hand brush hers. She didn't jump back. In fact, it was almost as if she welcomed the touch.  
  
"Were you close to him?" she asked after a few minutes.  
  
Legolas knew she was speaking of Aragorn and answered her question without missing a beat. "Yes. I've known him for a long time."  
  
Her eyes moved from the field to focus on Legolas's soft face. "Do you believe he's dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
He watched her lovely brows crease with confusion. "No?"  
  
"No. I don't know how to explain it, but something tells me he's still alive. There's still too much left for Aragorn to do."  
  
"I see." Eowyn nodded understanding and looked back out over the open countryside. Hearing the news seemed to soften her features, and Legolas noted that she had relaxed a little.  
  
Legolas, however, continued to look at the lovely lady next to him. He knew that she felt something for the rugged ranger, but the elf was beginning to feel something for her. He had known many human maidens throughout his two thousand years, but none had ever touched his heart quite like Eowyn had. He had seen how she had stood up to that creepy advisor, Grima Wormtongue, and he had also seen the strength that she had showed when Warg-riding Orcs attacked them. She truly was an incredible woman.  
  
After a while, she broke the silence again. "My lord?"  
  
"Legolas," he interrupted.  
  
She glanced up at him, startled. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Please call me Legolas, my lady."  
  
She flashed her small smile again, but this time he noted that his words about Aragorn seemed to lighten her eyes. "Legolas." She paused before she continued with the rest of her though. "Do you miss your home? Your family?"  
  
The blond elf nodded. "Yes. All the time. Lately, I've discovered that I'm not really comfortable inside stone walls. I miss the trees, the animals, and my parents, mostly."  
  
"Your wife?" Eowyn boldly asked.  
  
Legolas laughed softly. "I'm not married."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gaining a bit more confidence, Legolas reached out and placed his hand over hers. She did not pull away. "And you?"  
  
Eowyn looked out over the countryside again. "I miss my family dearly. With my parents dead and my brother banished, I suppose I am the only one left." Her strength appeared in her eyes once more. "But I refuse to be lonely. I will not be a caged bird for some man to claim as a prize."  
  
"Very boldly spoken, my lady," Legolas said, his tone showing that he clearly approved.  
  
She turned to him and met his eyes again. "Eowyn. If I may call you Legolas, then you may call me Eowyn."  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled. "Very well, Eowyn."  
  
For the rest of the night, Legolas pointed out various stars to Eowyn and told her stories of his family and of Mirkwood. Eventually, the sun began to rise before them. They stood there quietly beside each other and watched as a new day dawned. For both of them, it was a new day filled with hope and the promise of happiness. Talking to each other had made them both feel better and a little less alone. 


End file.
